happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cat Snatch
Cat Snatch 'is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. In this episode, Emily is out walking, but Flippy is there, also! Roles Starring *Emily & Kit-Kat Featuring *Flippy *Giggles *Cuddles Appearences *Flaky *The Mole Plot Emily is walking out her house with a blue yarn ball. Kit-Kat soon rushes outside, too. Emily laughs, and pets her cat. Kit-Kat walks up to Emily, and sniffs the yarn ball. Emily then throws it, but it goes off the hill and onto the road below. Emily soon becomes really concerned about this. Then, Kit-Kat jumps off the hill and tries to give Emily the yarn ball back, but instead gets ran over by The Mole's car. Emily is saddened by this, but she knows it's time to buy more materials to make more dresses. She soon walks down a path along the side of the hill she lives on. She is soon on a sidewalk, and is walking to a store. Suddenly, she stomps on a hotdog with ketchup on the sides, and the ketchup squirts out. Unfortunately, Flippy is nearby, and he flips out. Flaky is sad because she is the one who dropped her hotdog. Flippy thinks Flaky stepped on the hot dog, and sets off a grenade, and puts it in Flaky's hot dog without her looking. Flaky coincidently picks up the hotdog and eats it. For a while, she feels fine. Then, she starts choking, even though something is not in her throat. Suddenly, she explodes, and her major organs splatter everywhere. Emily is disgusted, but then realizes that Flippy is soon going to find out that she stepped on the hotdog. She then runs away. Unfortunatly, the store is miles away. Giggles and Cuddles are then seen holding hands together while crossing a street. Then, Emily runs by, creating a dust trail. They both see Flippy running by, then he stops. He looks at Giggles and Cuddles straight in their eyes, then he wonders what he would do with them. He then holds out a present that has a grenade that is set off inside it. Cuddles picks it up, and then walks to a bench with Giggles, then sits down. It then explodes, making organs fly everywhere. Suddenly, Emily is visible again, running. Flippy is then seen chasing her. Emily then sees a purse, and zips it open, then climbs inside it, then zips it up again. Flippy is confused until he sees and hears breathing inside the purse. Emily is then seen inside the purse, breathing. Then, a cellphone rings. Emily then cancels the call. Flippy, now visible, sees a running river nearby. He then throws the purse into the river. Emily, not knowing that the phone is still on, it explodes, launching the purse into the air. Emily is screaming inside, banging on the inside of the purse. The purse then lands near a wall. Unfortunatly, Flippy is there, also. Emily then zips open the purse, not knowing that Flippy is near. She then notices him and screams. Flippy is then seen again thinking about what to do. He then grabs some balloons nearby, and ties them around Emily's neck. She is seen choking. The balloons float in the air, until they land near some benches. Flippy then decapitates Emily with a knife with a single slice. Flippy then returns to normal, walking around. Moral ''"Never stop chasing your dreams!" Deaths *Kit-Kat is ran over by The Mole's car. *Flaky explodes after eating her hotdog. *Giggles and Cuddles explode from the present that Flippy gave them. *Emily is decapitated after Flippy cuts it off with a knife. Trivia *This is the first episode that Emily appears in. *This is ('''debatably) the first episode that Kit-Kat acts stupid. *Emily is also seen showing her passion for fashion for the first time. *This is the first episode when Emily's house first appears. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes